Simply Misunderstood
by Luvlaloki.xx
Summary: Thor returns for Jane and life seems perfect, until he suddenly leaves. Distraught with the news, Jane can't cope. But then she runs into Loki, Thor's brother. As romance blossoms what is on the cards for Jane? Pairings - Thane into Lokane
1. Chapter 1

**Simply Misunderstood**

**Hey readers, this is my attempt at a proper fanfiction based on my roleplay life on IG. I hope you like it.**

Chapter 1 -

It had been precisely six months, two weeks and five days since Jane had heard from Thor. After their brief three day encounter earlier that year she couldn't help but wonder when he would return. She had searched for her own way to use the Einstein-Rosen Bridge to travel between her world and his, but as far she had been unsuccessful. She had all the mathematical and scientific equations ready, her problem was being able to physically create it. There was something missing, but what she did not know.

It was during early May when Jane heard news of him. It was early in the morning when she heard a light tapping noise and the sound of Darcy's loud voice and another voice outside her trailer. Stretching her arms, she got out of bed and opened her door to see what was going on. Outside, Darcy was arguing with a strange man about a remote island. Jane didn't catch all of their conversation but one word made her ears perk up. That word was "Thor".

Before she could even process her actions she quite literally bounced over to the pair and requested the man tell her what he knew about Thor. She soon found out that the man she was speaking to was an agent from SHIELD and that New York was under attack. She never found out who by, but she was told that she would have to go away to a remote island until the attack was over. At first she was reluctant to go, but once she heard it was at Thor's request she caved and decided to go.

As soon as she agreed, Darcy jumped with joy and claimed that she was off to go pack her bikini and sunscreen. Of course, Jane thought, Darcy would take a research trip as a time to get a tan. With a sigh, Jane thanked the agent and walked back to her trailer to begin to pack the essentials she needed. Once she had done that, she used the rest of the room in her suitcase to store all the scientific equipment she could fit into it. She carried her notebook with her as she couldn't bare to be without it. It contained all of the research she had ever done, she would have to start from scratch without it.

Once her and Darcy were packed and ready they boarded the private jet that SHIELD had sent for them. She realised, once on the plane, that she genuinely had no idea where she was going. She had no need to know, so she didn't ask. But now, she wanted to know, so she asked the agent who was flying the jet. He replied with a simple answer of, "It's classified". She cursed silently to herself for not asking the agent that was there this morning, he had seemed a lot more friendly than the current one.

With a brief thought of how Thor was, she fell asleep. Exhausted of the events that had occured earlier that day.

She awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside the window. She groaned and got up to look out the window. She was here, on the island. They must have gotten there whilst she was sleeping, she thought, and Darcy probably carried her to her bed. She decided to go downstairs and see what this place would be like. Downstairs, the space was open plan. In one corner was a small kitchenette where Darcy stood shouting at the toaster, there was a small television set and worn-down sofa next to it. Most of the space was like heaven to Jane though, it was mainly a lab. It was filled with all the equipment she could ever ask for, and it looked like SHIELD had sent over some of the equipment that she had made herself. How long did SHIELD think she would be here for?

She continued to look around and realised that there wasn't a phone anyway in sight. Frowning, she walked over and logged into the computer only to discover there was no internet connection. SHIELD had gotten rid of every possible connection to the outside world. Growling, she paced around the small space she had to share with Darcy. There was nothing she could do to find out about Thor's welfare. The only thing she could do is wait, and wait she shall.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know by reviewing? :)xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Simply Misunderstood

**I just realised that on the last chapter I forgot to do a disclaimer so here it is.**

**Disclaiimer: I own nothing but the thoughts inside my head.**

Chapter 2 -

Jane was glued to the television set and had been for the past three hours. She tried to look away but it was near impossible. Currently showing on every channel on the TV was the news, and they were all broadcasting the same thing. This was the battle in New York. Pictures and video footage of the action were being displayed, and some of these included Thor. She couldn't help but worry about him, I mean yes, he is a God but still. Jane liked to think of him as her God, hers and hers only.

Thor and the others, which Jane only knew of Tony Stark, were fighting what looked like aliens. And judging by the camera shot of the huge blue portal in the sky, they probably were. So it is possible, she thought, to physically create the Einstein-Rosen Bridge. She would have to ask SHIELD about that later. Jane couldn't really trust them, not after what they did in New Mexico, but they were her only option of finding out the equipment needed to fabricate the bridge to Asgard. She knew there was other worlds out there, but Asgard was her focus point.

The television occasionally displayed a blurred photograph of a lean, tall man with hair as black as night and skin as pale as snow. He was dressed head to toe in what Jane thought was a tunic of sorts. He seemed overly excessive with the colour green, but Jane thought it suited nicely. His hair was long, very long. It reminded her of Thor's hair; luscious and lengthy much like a L'oreal hair advert. Jane couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

As she was absorbed in her current activity, Darcy strolled over to her and sat down quietly besides her. Darcy wasn't usually the one to be quiet, she always had something to say no matter what the situation was. Darcy approached her topic with Jane carefully and started by gently placing an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Boss lady," Darcy started, "I know that you're worried about Thor and that and I know you desperately want him to visit. Jane, he'll be fine, he's a freaking Norse God he's more than capable of taking care of himself, and he gave his word that he would return for you and he will." Darcy said this last part with a small smile painted across her lips.

Jane sighed heavily, ''I know but...'' she stood up from her seated position and began pacing back and forth. ''What if he isn't though? These things that he's up against, they don't look too friendly and they're from another planet, they probably have technology that we can't even dream of.'' Jane frustratingly ran her fingers through her already messy hair before hastily adding,'' And that other guy! The guy dressed up like Rudolph the flipping reindeer. He looks powerful, and I don't like that! What if he's powerful enough to actually hurt or defeat Thor? Then what?!''

Darcy watched from her place on the sofa as Jane went off into one of her moods. There was nothing that Darcy could do to help or stop it, she had to let her run her course. The only thing that was going to stop her was Thor himself and God knows when he'll return.

**AN: Please review?:) **

**Also Thor will be making his first appearance next chapter, these past two chapters have been an introduction of sorts. I probably won't update until after New Year so here's a Happy New Year to you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

Simply Misunderstood

**Here you go, I hope you had a great Christmas and New Year to all of you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the thoughts inside my head.**

Chapter 3 -

Jane missed New Mexico. She missed her own lab and her trailer and despites Darcy's protests about the heat, she loved New Mexico in general. She missed the fact that late at night, when she couldn't sleep or Darcy was annoying her, she could sit outside with the cool breeze on her face and look up and see the stars glistening in the sky.

It had been a couple of days since the battle in New York had ended. She'd heard no news of any sort. She began to wonder if SHIELD had perhaps forgotten about Darcy and her. This had plagued her thoughts for a little while now, and she hoped that this was not so. There was no way for her to get off of the island without an outsiders help. There were many issues though, the fact that no one knew of this island being one of them. Another being the fact that she had no communication with the outside world. If it weren't for Darcy here with her, Jane would have gone completely crazy already.

After another sleepless night, Jane woke to sunlight streaming through the window of her room. She slowly walked over to the adjoining bathroom and began to strip to take a shower. However, Jane stopped in her tracks when she noticed that all the toiletries had gone missing. Jane sighed, trust Darcy to steal the things I need, she thought. As she began to make her way downstairs she heard the unmissable sound of voices and the sight of a few suitcases scattered around near the table.

Jane jumped with joy and literally ran down the rest of the stairs where she bounded over to the SHIELD agents and Darcy. Not caring how she looked or the fact that she was interupting something important she exclaimed, "Are we going back?! Please say we are, I can't take this place for any longer!"

Darcy turned around a gave Jane a look that she knew all too well, she'd done something wrong. Again. She immediately apologized to the agents, even though she didn't actually know what she had done wrong. The agents, who Jane found out were called Greg and Jackson, then explained to her the situation, and the events that had occured. A smile reached her lips when she discovered that Thor was well but the upright curve of her lips soon fell when she heard the news of Coulson and his unfortunate demise. Jane didn't know him well, she had only been introduced to him when the whole business with SHIELD taking her equipment arised. It was still devastating news to hear though, and as Greg continued talking, Jane let loose a few tears that promptly fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

After both Jane and Darcy were fully informed on the battle in which Thor fought in, Jackson told them it was safe to return back to New Mexico once they had packed their things. Darcy walked off towards the kitchen to pack a bit of food for the flight back, whilst Jane began packing by boxing up all the lab equipment that she had brought herself. Jane was whistling all the while she was filling the suitcases with a mix of clothes, toiletries and other important stuff that she had brought with her. In a small, black satchel was her much-loved notebook and a miniature box of breath mints, just in case.

Later on, sitting on the plane as it flew over the ocean, a wave of sadness overcame Jane. Noticing her change of mood, Darcy decided to ask why this was.

''Hey, um... Bosslady? Why the sudden attitude change? Aren't you supposed to be Little Miss Sunshine now that we're going back to your oh-so precious lab?"

Jane sighed, ''What about Thor?'' She asked softly, ''They say he returned to Asgard with his brother, Loki. But what happened about his promise to return for me? I mean, I realise what he was doing was saving world and such but he could've visited me afterwards, surely? It's not like SHIELD can keep him there or anything."

''Jane, I'm sure he had his reasons, maybe his scary father person wanted him there to look after his amazingly sexy and godly brother of his.''

Jane weakly smiled at Darcy and meekly replied, ''Maybe..."

''Oh cheer up!'' Darcy exclaimed whilst she threw her arm around Jane's shoulders, ''We're almost there now.''

Jane briefly glanced out the window and noted that they were indeed nearly there. Strange, Jane thought, I swear it took longer on the way to the island. She promptly dismissed the thought and began to get ready to depart from the aircraft that SHIELD provided. She said her farewells to Agents Greg and Jackson beforing exiting the plane into the scorching heat of New Mexico, she had missed it so much.

Darcy walked towards the lab door first, finding it already unlocked. She motioned quietly for Jane to take a look, and they both entered together, looking for the intruders. Jane was caught by surprise on what she could see. In the kitchen was the last person she expected to see, calmly sitting there eating Poptarts.

A huge grin spread across Jane's face and she squealed with happiness, ''Thor!''

**Voila! Thor has returned for Jane. You'll see a lot more of him over the next few chapters but all you Lokane shippers don't worry! Loki will be appearing shortly to visit the pair of them and trouble will stir, ehehe. **

**Reviews please?:)**

**Luv you guys!x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Simply Misunderstood**

**Glad to see that everyone is glad Thor has arrived, and this chapter you'll see quite a bit of him J**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing but the thoughts inside my head.**

**Chapter 4 –**

Darcy leant against the wall by the door, grinning like a fool as she watched Jane bounce her way over to Thor and hug him with all her strength. Even for a little scientist, she was still pretty strong when she needed to be. The pair of them looked so happy to see each other that Darcy thought is was best to leave them to catch up on all that happened. Without further ado Darcy crept out of the building as quietly as possible, and decided to take a nice long stroll before returning later on.

Jane leapt into Thor's arms as he span her around gripping her in a tight hug. She couldn't help to chuckle at first, but had to ask him to let her go so she could breathe at some point. His grips really were death grips. They continued to hug in a tender embrace for a couple of minutes, but it seemed like centuries for Jane, and she loved it. Pulling a way reluctantly she brushed her clothes down and admired Thor. He was wearing his armour that she had first seen him wear after battling the Destroyer earlier on, and she was right: It was definitely a good look for him. His hair was slightly windswept and his bright blue eyes shone brightly like a supernova.

"My dearest Jane, I missed you so," Thor spoke up at last, "Tis my fault for not arriving to see you sooner, but there were some complications in Asgard involving my brother and father."

"Oh no, I'm so sorry to hear about that. I hope everything is okay now though." Jane replied shaking her head gently, she couldn't help but think that Thor had one of the most amazingly sexy and velvety voice she had ever heard.

Thor nodded and smiled down at her, "It is all sorted out now, everything is back to how it used to be, with a couple of slight alterations"

His facial expression changed into one of pain and hurt when he said this, so Jane thought it best not to ask about it, I mean yeah, she wanted to know, badly. But sometimes she had to put her curiosity aside if it hurts others in anyway. She gently placed her hands on his chest armour and looked up deep into his eyes before leaning in to kiss him on the lips. Gosh she had missed the feel of his lips on hers, the rough yet gentle way his hands caressed her body. They had only shared one kiss before, and that was a brief one as she was completely caught in the moment of him leaving.

This kiss, well, it was amazing.

He had managed a perfect combination of all the things a kiss needs. He had just the right amount of passion and tenderness with a hint of urgency that Jane liked, from not seeing each other in so long. As Jane pulled away from the kiss breathlessly she couldn't help but laugh quietly to herself.

"Wow..." It was the only word she could think of to describe the moment, and boy was it a good one. It had been a proper make out session, and Jane had enjoyed every fleeting second of it.

Thor's head was bent down slightly to get a better look at Jane's face. Their kiss had been extraordinary and he had missed her so. He had been rather busy back in Asgard, with all the issues of his brother, Loki and his father. He had spent his time mourning and being dragged into sparring with the Warriors Three and Sif. Not that he didn't enjoy their company; he just wasn't in the mood.

However, when Thor heard news of Loki arriving on Midgard, he was ecstatic. Loki was alive and well, and he had to visit. Whilst the Allfather was preparing to send him to Midgard, he discovered that Loki was being more mischievous than ever before. And that was a great feat in itself.

Thor took great pain in having to stop Loki from hurting his precious Earth. It was his to protect, and Loki attacking the city of New York, was not exactly what he had wanted.

But Thor was glad that it was a way for him to visit Midgard. Without the Allfather's dark magic he wouldn't have been able to go until the Bifrost had been fixed. So, since he was here, after he defeated his younger brother, he went to visit his beloved Jane.

He had missed her so much, and to see her face when she saw him was a sight he had missed greatly. Everything was falling into place with Jane, and he couldn't wait to bring her to Asgard with him. After he had eaten their Poptarts of course, those he loved.

But first of, he had to spend some quality time with Jane. His Jane.

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know I had fun writing it. Rate and Review?x**


End file.
